Breaking free
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Gabriella loves Sharpay, so why she's still with Troy? Gabpay
1. decision

A/N: new story for my birthday, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Sharpay's P.O.V.

Things were heating up a lot. I put one finger between her legs and then two and three and I pumped them in and out first slowly, then faster and faster while our lips were still connected. I could feel her climax approching more and more every breath, every thrust, every second. Finally she broke the kiss.

"Sharpay...Ahhh" she moaned while she came. I smiled at her, happy to have pleasured her so much and she smiled back but I also saw tears filling her eyes. I moved both my hands on her face caressing her beautifull cheeks while we both were catching our breath.

"You're crying" I stated, I didn't understand why she was crying, I mean I thought she liked what I was doing, _maybe I have done something wrong_ I started to worry in my head.

"It's nothing" she replied, but I wanted to know.

"It isn't nothing if it makes you cry" I snapped back, she sighed a little.

"Ok, but you will think that it's too much pathetic" she explained, I only nodded letting her continue. "I had just realized that with Troy I've always had sex and that's the first time I made...love with someone." she finished and she blushed, hiding her head under a pillow. I gently grabbed the pillow and removed it from her gorgeous face. I stared a little to her beauty.

"It isn't pathetic and it's the sweetest thing someone had ever told me" I whispered before leaning in for a little kiss. I felt her lips curl in a smile during the kiss and when we broke apart I saw her perfect smile. I rolled off her and I laid next to her, hugging her tight. After some minutes of silence she talked again.

"I have to tell him, I can't take it anymore, I love you, not him." Gabriella stated, I felt my heart skip a beat hearing those words, I didn't think that she would ruin her perfect life only for me, the ice queen, but she was going to do it. I turned my head to face her, she seemed convinced.

"Are you sure? I mean I will be glad if you do it but it will be so complicated." I replied, I didn't like to say that but it was the truth.

"I'm more than sure" she answered and she kissed my forehead "Troy will understand, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone else yet" she concluded, I knew that only break up with his boyfriend was a huge step and I didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"I know, breaking up with him is enough I think" I stated and she kissed me again, on the cheek this time, then she turned around, she left the bed and she re-dressed herself.

"I have to go now, I told him that we will meet at my house, so that I can talk to him and break up with him, I'll call you later." she said, then she came again and kissed me on the lips one more time before leaving my bedroom.

A/N: So? Tell me what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. telling Troy

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Gabriella P.O.V.

I drove to my house and I was really nervous, I knew that I had to do that, after all I loved Sharpay, so why continue to lie to Troy and continue to be with him while I was in love with someone else? I was doing the right thing, only it was really hard and I was really scared. I parked the car and entered in my house.

"Hi Gabs" my mother greeted me "How was school?" she asked

"Fine, as always." I replied and I headed for my room. I sat down on the bed and tryed to calm down, it won't be that difficult after all, I have broken up with guys before _I can do that _I decided in my head just before the doorbell rang. My mother went to open and I went downstairs so I saw Troy standing at the door.

"Hi Mrs Montez" he greeted my mum "I'm here for..." I didn't let him finish

"We have a science project to do mum, we will be in my room." I said and I grabbed his hand and lead him in my room.

"What's this rush?" he asked after I closed the door, then he lifted an eyebrow "Maybe I understood what you want" and he came closer and wrapped his arms around my body starting to kiss me. I immediately push him away. When he realized what had happened he looked at me with a questioning face.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little disappointed

"We have to talk" I replied and he sat down on my bed ready to listen. "Look Troy I know we have been together for a long time now but there's something I have to tell you and you won't like it a lot." I paused for some seconds and when I was going to resume my speech he started talking.

"So you finally decide to tell me uh?" he asked, a grin appeared on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked worryed.

"You and Sharpay, finally you get the courage to tell me" he explained. My mouth fell open, _how does he know that? And since when he knew?_ I asked myself.

"Don't act so surprised Gabriella, I knew it since two months ago but it didn't bothered me so much" he continued.

"It didn't bother you?" I asked surprised and a little suspicious

"No, I had my perfect girlfriend after all and looking the two of us making out was really cool, but from what I know you took a step forward just few hours ago" he said, her grin was becaming more and more wicked.

"So we're ok, I mean we aren't together anymore" I asked, his face immediately turned serious.

"I've never say that" he stated

"But I love her, and you can't force me to be with someone that I don't love" I replied I was starting to get scared, that wasn't the Troy I knew.

"Wanna bet?" he replied and he came closer again "I can tell anyone, even your parents, what you two girls do when you're alone and I will if you won't pretend to be my girlfriend" he whispered in my hear, I felt my eyes filling with tears.

"Why do you do something that mean?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"Because if you break up with me I will lose my reputation and I care a lot about it" he explained, our faces only inches apart in that moment. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, I only nodded my head and he started to leave, before opening the door he turned to me again.

"Now if you want you can go to your girlfriend, but no one had to see you, understood GIRLFRIEND?" he concluded before going out.

A/N: So what do you think?


	3. telling Sharpay

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Sharpay's P.O.V.

Gabriella had left from barely an hour when I heard someone knocking to the door. I opened it and I saw Gabriella standing there in front of me, she seemed really sad and her eyes were red like she had cryed recently.

"Hey" I greeted her surprised and also worryed and I made her come in.

"Hey" she answered, her voice was weak and when I heard it I knew that something wasn't right.

"Something's wrong?" I asked, I really feared that my happyness for her breaking up will disappear in any minute.

"It's better if we go in your room" she whispered, we headed for my room and I closed the door behind me. She seated on my bed and I came closer.

"What happened Gabs, did you broke up with him? Did he do something to you?" I asked placing my arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer to me and buried her face in my chest while silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"He knew" she only said

"What? What did he know?" I asked confused

"He knew about us" she answered and she lifted her head looking me in the eyes "And he will tell anyone if I don't pretend to be his girlfriend" she concluded. My happiness faded away in that exact moment.

"What?" I asked, hoping that I had misunderstood her words.

"He wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend at school" she repeated

"Why? Have he understood that you don't love him?" I asked perplexed

"Yes, and he said that I can be with you, luckily, only we don't have to tell anyone and I have to pretend to be his girlfriend." she explained. Ok, at least I could be with her, it wasn't that bad aside from the fact that she had to act like they're still together I thought.

"Gabs, it's ok, we hid untill now, we can do it again" I stated trying to cheer her up a little.

"I know, it's just that...I don't know, why he had to ruin our lives?" she asked, tears slowly rolling down her beautiful cheeks, I wiped them away and I kissed her on the lips softly.

"I don't know why, but since he didn't do anything to you we can bear it" I said and I hugged her tight, she hugged back.

"I know, I know..." she mumbled and she hold onto me once again.


	4. secret meeting

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Gabriella P.O.V.

The next day I arrived at school and, after a quick stop at my locker, I was looking for Sharpay, I wanted to thank her for beeing so understanding yesterday and for helping me, but instead of her I found Troy.

"Hi, hon" he greeted and he kissed me on the lips like every morning, like nothing had happened between us.

"Hi" I replied weakily, surprised from the kiss.

"So how was your afternoon yesterday?" He asked, he seemed...I don't know, normal, but I wasn't as good as him in the pretending game so I looked if someone was looking at us and then I whispered in his ear "My afternoon was the worst ever, because you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend even if I'm in love with someone else." When I finished he started laughing like I had said something really funny.

"Yeah, I have seen that show too and it's so funny" he stated, I started to think that he was bipolar or crazy because he was doing things that hadn't any sense, then he made sure that no one was watching and said seriously. "We have a deal, you don't want to be out to anyone, right?" a evil grin on his face, I nodded "Exactly like I thought, so act normal." he concluded and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me to my first class. While we were walking I cought a glimps of Sharpay, she looked at us with sadness in her eyes, I wanted to come to her and tell her that he wasn't the one I wanted but Troy thighened the grip on my hip. We arrived in the class and we started talking with his teammates like everyday, it was so frustrating pretending still when the day before I thought that everything would have stopped quickly.

The morning went smoothly aside from the fact that Troy was always around me, finally at lunch hour I managed to go to the bathroom and I was finally alone for the first time that day. I text Sharpey and I said to her to reach me. After just a minute she was in front of me, but her beautiful blue eyes didn't want to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, I knew that when she didn't look at me something wasn't right.

"Nothing" she almost wispered, I stepped closer and I lifted her head with my hand.

"Now I know that something is really wrong" I stated looking in her eyes, she knew that she couldn't lie to me when I looked at her like that.

"Fine!" she exclaimed "It's just that it's hard, you know, seeing you with him and all..." I cut her off by crushing our lips together. When we parted I started talking "I know, but remember that you are the one that I love! Ok?" I asked, she looked at me with loving eyes and nodded.

"I'm only acting with him, he knows that, you know that and I know that, you only have to wait since I'm ready to tell my parents, then everything will be ok and he won't be able to threaten us anymore." I explained, she didn't say anything, she only hugged me thight.

"I know Gabs, I know that you love me but I'm jealous of him, it makes me sick every time I saw him touching you, smiling at you and using you as a trophy with his jerk friends." she said.

"I know, Shar, only think about this afternoon, we will be alone at your house, it's better like this." I replied

"Definetly" she exclaimed and we went out of the bathroom, Troy was outside waiting for us.

"Perfect!" he stated "I just have something to tell the two of you." he said

"What?" I asked disappointed that he have found out about my secret meeting with my girlfriend

"I only have to tell you that this afternoon I will be with you, if I'm not wrong the Evan's house is empty and we have a lot of time for us." he concluded. I didn't know how he knew everything but I was shocked, what he wanted to do?

"And why we will want you with us?" Sharpey asked coldly

"Because you don't want anyone to know" he answered simply and he went away

"See you at your house Shar" he greeted. Now things were really turning bad I thought and I saw that also Sahrpey had the same exact thought in her mind.


	5. Troy's plan

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Troy's P.O.V.

I waited for this afternoon to arrive since I discovered about my girlfriend and her girlfriend and now it finally arrived, I was so excited. I drove to the Evan's house and I knocked. The two girls were already there and they opened the door.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hi" they greeted back but neither of them were as excited as I was.

"So can we get confortable, maybe in your room" I suggested looking at Sharpay, she only nodded and we went upstairs, they sat on the bed while I closed the door. We looked at each other for some time before Gabriella asked "So?" she was visibly disappointed, she wanted to be alone with her girlfriend and that was exactly my point.

"I know that you want to be alone," I started "So do as you were" I concluded, they looked at me surprised.

"What are you trying to do?" Sharpay asked suspiciously

"I only want to witness what you do when you're alone, but not from the street this time and with a pair of binoculars." I explained.

"If you spy us, why do you want to meet us like that?" Gabriella asked angryly

"Because from here I can do something as well as look at you two. The two girls finally understood what I wanted to do.

"No way you will do to us what you want to do." Sharpay said looking firmly at me.

"Ok" I agreeded "So tomorrow the whole East High will see this" I replied showing some picture of them in a more than friendly attitude. I was opening the door for leaving when Gabriella almost yelled frustrated "No, we will do whatever you want" I turned around and I smiled at them. My girlfriend came closer to her girlfriend and started whispering in her ear "Please Shar, we can do this, you have to look only at me and think only about me and everything will be ok" the other nodded and I took a seat on a chair to look at them.

"You can start without me, that way it will be more, I don't know, confortable for you two" I said and they sat down on the bed. They didn't look so sure about what they were doing but then they started to kiss. Those soft lips crushing together were so sexy, the first times I saw them kiss I was angry with Sharpay, but after a short time I noticed that it was hot, only I couldn't appreciate that from my spy spot, on the other hand in that moment I could do whatever I wanted. They started to forget that I was there and their wrapped their arms around one another. I saw those delicate hands brushing against their silky skins and I was really turned on.

"Took off your clothes" I ordered

They obliged and they were so damn hot only in their underwear, breathing heavily for the kisses and tasting every part of the other's skin with their lips. I felt something growing in my pants and I decided that it was the moment to do something. I stood up and took off my shirt and my jeans, then I ordered them to stood up and I went behind Gabriella. I started to kiss her neck while I buried my hands in Sharpay's hair. It only turned me on more. Then I moved so that I was between them and I kissed the blonde, I was going to took off my boxers to let out all the tension that had been built in those minutes when someone opened the door. It was Ryan.

"What are you doing to my sister?" he shouted and he came closer taking my hands off of both girls and kicking me out of his house. I dressed while he was kicking me out and then I went off the house. I was disappointed, I had waited for that moment for so long and when it had arrived he ruined it when the situation was heating up.


	6. Ryan's reaction

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Ryan's P.O.V.

I entered in the room and I saw my sister half naked with her girlfriend in the same condition and, if that was the only thing I saw I would only had blushed and ran out, after all Sharpay had told me about her and Gabriella and I was glad she did, also because I was the only one to know. But I also saw Troy in the room, his clothes on the floor. I understood that something wasn't right and I kicked him off or house, then I returned to my sister's room. The two girls were redressing themselves. When Sharpay saw me she ran towards me and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Ryan, thanks, you really didn't know how I'm thankful" she cried

"Yes, thanks Ryan, I don't want to think about what he wanted us to do if you didn't come in" Gabriella added. Then Sharpay pulled away and returned to her girlfriend.

"What were you doing?" I asked

"He forced us to do a threesome" She explained ashamed from her own words and she buried her head in Gabriella's neck. I was shocked, I hate Troy, how he cold do something like this to my sister? I started to go away to find him and beat him down when they stopped me.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Sharpey asked

"I'm going to kill him" I replied, then she grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"No, or he will tell anyone our secret" she explained. In that moment Gabriella's phone rang, she took it and flipped it open. Her face became even sadder than it already was.

"What's that?" my sister asked concerned, the other made her see the phone and also her face became sad.

"Someone can explain me what was happening here?" I asked frustrated they made me see the phone, it was a text. _Made Ryan shut up or I will use the photos. _It was from Troy, I started to understand.

"So Troy is menacing you to reveal your secret?" I asked

"Yes, and he forced us to do..." Gabriella started but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ok, enough!" I exclaimed "Now can I go to hit him?" I asked

"No, if you don't want that he tells everyone, our parents included, about us!" Sharpay replied, I saw tears in her eyes and I decided that I will have my revenge some other time, in that moment I only had to comfort my sister and maybe also her girlfriend.

When they calmed down I left them alone, I thought that they had a lot to talk about after all the things that had happened that day and I had time to think about my revenge. After some minutes of deep thoughts I had the perfect idea, I went to Sharpay's room and I knocked, I wanted to explain what I wanted to do to the girls so they will help me.


	7. Ryan's plan

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Sharpay's P.O.V

Both me and Gabriella were really shocked by everything that had happened with Troy, I couldn't believe what he wanted us to do, he was really a perv! But my girlfriend was in a worse condition than mine, so I tryed to put miself together so that I could comfort her. She was in my arms and finally her sobs stopped.

"Gabs, calm down, I don't think he will try something like that again soon, and even if he does Ryan will help us." I stated, she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Shar" she whispered while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sorry? What are you talking about?" I replied, in fact the only one that had to be sorry in that moment was Troy.

"If I wasn't that scared he wouldn't menace us..." she started to explain but I cut her off pressing my lips against hers. When we parted I said "Don't be sorry, it's only his fault!" she smiled a little, the first smile I saw in her face since lunch hour. In that moment someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted even if I didn't want anyone with us in that moment. Ryan enetered in my room and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt you in a moment like that, sis, but I think I know how to stop him" he stated, he had both my and Gabriella's attention thank to those words.

"Go on" I stated

"I think I can seduce him, you will take some compromising photos and he will stop threatening you" he explained simply, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Ryan, sorry to break your hopes but Troy's straight!" my girlfriend noted

"I know, I know, but lately I noticed that he keeps looking at me, especially after gym class" he said

"Do you think you have any chances?" I asked still doubtful

"I think I do, and after all it didn't cost me anything just try" he concluded, we nodded "But can I count on your help?" he asked, I was going to answer but Gabriella did it first "Of course Ryan, we will do anything you need to help you!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, so I leave you two alone, you deserve some time alone together" he stated and he walked to the door, before he exited I mouthed at him "Thanks" he smiled back.

"So we're alone again" I whispered in her ear, she smiled and she placed a tender kiss on my lips.


	8. starting the plan

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Ryan's P.O.V.

Ok, I knew that seduce Troy won't be that simple, he was straight, even if he sneaked a peak of me sometimes in the locker room and the other day I kicked him out of my house that isn't exactly the best way to start an affair. I said to myself going to school the next day, but then I thought that I could turn that last thing so that it could help me...

I arrived at school and I saw Troy going to the bathroom, I took my chance and I immediately followed him.

"Hi" I greeted him closing the door behind him.

"Hi" he replied coldly without even looking at me.

"Look Troy I wanted to apologize for the other day, I only freaked out because..." he cut me off

"Because you saw your sister and her girlfriend, I can understand" he said thinking that I didn't know about my sister and Gabriella.

"Actually I was saying that I freaked out because I saw you with my sister" I continued and I gladly saw his surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at me this time.

"Troy, I really like you and seeing you with my sister, it just broke my heart" I lied, I was happy for all those years of drama club, they made my job easyer than I thought. His eyes widened.

"I didn't thought that..." I cut him off.

"I know, but maybe now you can think about that..." I flirted and I caressed his lips slowly with my hand, then I walked to the door, gave him a little smirk and went out. I hoped that my plan would work, I really wanted to punish that little jerk that threaten my sister and her girlfriend. I was going to my next class when I found my two favourites girls.

"Hi Ryan" they greeted together

"Hi girls" I greeted back, then I came closer so they were the only ones that could hear me. "the plan had started" I whispered, they smiled thankfully.

"So, how's gone?" Sharpay asked

"I think it is going well, anyway you know that yo have to help me, you have to made some proves of what he will do." I said. They nodded.

"We're here to help!" Gabriella exclaimed. Then the bell rang and we ran in our classes.


	9. troy accepts

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Troy's P.O.V.

What Ryan did, really surprised me, I thought that he hated me for doing such a horrible thing to his sister and her little girlfriend but instead of that he liked me! It was really weird and exciting in some strange way. I haven't ever thought about a guy in this way, but it was kinda funny and I thought that I could give him a try since I knew from his ex-boyfriend, Jason, that he was amazing in bed. So I decided to have a little fun with him.

That afternoon, after school I found him at his locker.

"Hi Ryan" I greeted with my confident smile on my lips.

"Hi Troy!" he exclaimed, he seemed really happy, he had to like me a lot from the way he looked at me.

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier, maybe I can give you a chance" I said calmly, his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, I nodded and moved my head closer to his, so that our faces where only few inches apart from each other. He was lost looking at me, but he managed to say "My house's empty this afternoon if you want to...you know...come over" he finished a little unsure of what to say. That was exactly what I wanted.

"Ok, Jason talked really well about you, I want to know if he is a liar or not" I flirted and I went away "See you at your house at four" I said not looking back. A huge grin appeared on my face, that will be the most amazing sex that I have ever had plus fag Ryan will be completely in my hands, he will do whatever I wanted him to and that only turned me on more. I was lost in my thoughts when I met Gabriella, my perfect girlfriend.

"Hi hon" I greeted taking her hand in mine.

"Hi Troy" she didn't seem really happy, but luckily no one was watching us.

"I have a big news for you" I exclaimed

"What?" she almost growled

"Do you remember our date this afternoon?" I asked smiling.

"How could I forget?" she asked sarcastically

"Well I won't be able to make it, you're free to..." in that moment I whispered in her ear "spend some quality time with your girlfriend if you want" I smile spread on her face, but then she returned serious.

"Yeah, so that you could try something like the last time" she stated suspiciously.

"No, I won't, I will be kinda busy" I concluded and I ran away, I had to get ready for my other date.

"See you tomorrow" I yelled to her, she didn't even bother to answer, but I didn't care much.


	10. good news

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Gabriella P.O.V.

Things were getting better, Troy cancelled our date that afternoon and I was really happy he did, mostly because that way I could spend more time with Shar. I ran to her locker to give her the wonderful news.

"Hey" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"Hey" she replied looking at me.

"Guess what?" I asked happyly.

"Mmmm Troy's dead and we can live our lives freely?" she suggested, I slap her on the shoulder.

"No, but he just canceled our date this afternoon" I explained, I saw a huge grin spread on her lips.

"That's faboulous!" she exclaimed smiling.

"I thought that too" I stated.

"So..." she started, I cut her off.

"So you can come over, obviously only if you want to..." I said flirting a little, since no one was around. She came closer to me.

"Of course I want to." she whispered, then she started to walk away. "Are you coming?" she asked turning to look at me. I reached her.

"So my house or yours?" I asked and in that moment Ryan arrived.

"Hi girls!" he greeted, he was out of breath, he had ran to reach us.

"Hi Ryan" we greeted back

"I have the best news!" he exclaimed, he looked excited.

"Wow, it's good news time!" Sharpay joked and I laughed a little, while Ryan looked a little confused.

"So?" I asked, I wanted to know the news.

"So guess who is coming at our house today to try my sexual skills?" he asked smiling. We both understood.

"No way!" my girlfriend exclaimed

"How did you do, I mean it's been like only one day..." I started

"I don't know, but I don't think it's me, it's more Troy beeing a perv." he explained. "So we're all settled, are you ready to become free?" he asked

"Yes!" we answered together and we all walked out of the school.


	11. hiding

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Sharpay's P.O.V.

Gabriella and I were in my room: she was at the computer checking her e-mail and I was laying on my bed, looking at her. She stood up and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked – she had noticed my sad face.

"I don't know" I answered, it was true. I was sad but I didn't know why. She came closer and sat next to me, stroking my hair.

"Don't worry for what will happen this afternoon, I'm sure that Ryan knows what to do and when to stop," she stated.

"I know, but Troy is so mean, he could do anything when he understands what we want to do." I said. How could she understand me better than I did myself, I wondered, when I noticed that that was the real problem.

"But we will be there and we will stop him from doing anything wrong," she replied softly and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "You know, I really don't know how to thank your brother, he has been really helpful and understanding," she added. I smiled.

"I know, but I think he saw how happy I make you and he doesn't want that little jerk to ruin it." I said. She blushed a little and I kissed her on the lips. In that moment the doorbell rang and Ryan rushed in my room. He saw us and blushed deeply.

"Ergh sorry girls, but Troy's here. It's better if you take your places in my room," he explained. We stood up and took the camera to take a picture of the event that was going to happen and we exited the room. My brother went downstairs and we heard him opening the door and greeting Troy.

"Now where do we hide?" Gabriella asked, looking around.

"Here!" I exclaimed, taking her hand and leading her into Ryan's wardrobe. We closed the doors after us but we immediately noticed that there wasn't enough space for the two of us. In fact, we were pushed one against each other. I could feel her breathing against my skin. We looked at each other and I got lost in those gorgeous brown eyes, almost unconsciously leaning in for a kiss. Only when I felt her tongue licking my lower lips, I remembered where we were and why. I broke the kiss.

"Sorry Gabs, but you know, we're here for Troy and Ryan..." I excused myself.

"Right" she exclaimed, composing herself.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later" I stated and she grinned. We got out of the wardrobe.

"So where can we hide now?" she asked again.

"Under the bed?" I suggested. We looked at it and found that it had more space than the other hiding place.

"That's better," she stated, "Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we have to wait and hope that Ryan does his job well," I concluded.


	12. plan in action

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Ryan's P.O.V.

I rushed to the door hoping that everything will go well, I really wanted to punish that little jerk that blackmailed my sister. I opened the door smiling to my guest.

"Hi" he greeted excited.

"Hi" I replied trying to sound excited, actually I kinda was, but not for the reason Troy thought, but because I felt like a secret agent under cover. He came in and I closed the door.

"So you're sister is..." he didn't finish the sentence

"With Gabriella, doing shopping I guess, but does it really matter?" I flirted moving my arms around his waist.

"No, not at all!" he exclaimed smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, I wanted to know how far he would go without my help.

"I think you already know the answer to that question" he moved closer still in my arms, looking at me licking his lips.

"I do, but I kinda like hear that from you." I said seductively into his ear, I could see him shiver.

"Maybe instead of say it I can simply show it to you" he stated wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I'd like that, but maybe it's better if we go to my room, we will be more comfortable." I explained.

"Really a good idea Ry!" he replied, he broke free from my ambrace and took my hand dragging me in my own room, I hoped that the two girls where already in a good place to take some photos. I closed the door and he walked again closer to me.

"So where were we?" he asked

"I think right here" I whispered wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. Our lips met, it was a weird kiss, not because it was between two males, because I have had other boyfriends before, but it was weird kissing a guy that my sister had kissed, luckily Troy didn't notice and he didn't notice also the sound of the camera taking pictures of our little display of affection. I have to admit that he was a good kisser.

"You're better than your sister!" he exclaimed when we parted.

"Well you're better than my ex boyfriend" I replied and I didn't have to act to say that but I wanted to be sure that the girls took other photos, so I kissed him again, not that I minded. After that I heard my phone rang. It was Sharpay and that was the signal to make me escape from that situation.

"Shar...yes...what? Now? Can't you...ok, I'll be right there" I said at the phone trying to sound disappointed for her ruining my date. "I'm sorry Troy, but Shar needs me to pick her up, I couldn't say no" I explained to him, he looked more disappointed than me.

"Your sister can always ruin the moment, anyway, we can restart from here tomorrow, what do you think?" he suggested. I nodded and then we both went out of the house. I took my car and I drove for some time, just to make sure that Troy wasn't still around and then I returned home.

"So, everything went right?" I asked to ther girls when I entered again in my room, but their smiling faces have already answered my question.


	13. deal

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Rated:T

Reviews: I want them!

Gabriella P.O.V.

The nexy day at school I found Troy to his locker, he didn't seem so happy, probably for the sudden end of his fun the day before, but I was one of the happyest girl on heart.

"Hi Troy" I exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Gabs" he mumbled back

"Something wrong?" I asked faking concern and looking at him more closely.

"No, no, but why are you so happy?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't explain it" I answered "But I can show you" I added and I dragged him in an empty classroom in which the Evans twins were hidden.

"Wow, you finally decided that guys are better then girls?" He asked half joking half serious.

"Actually no" I said taking the pictures from my backpack "But you did" I concluded showing him the pictures.

"What?" he started to ask before looking at them, then his mouth fell open and he started to look at them quickly.

"That faggot…" and with that he started to curse Ryan, then he looked at me. "I should have known, it was all a big plan of yours" he almost whispered for the anger. He walked closer to me and he was going to grab my arm when suddenly Sharpay wrapped her arms around my waist and make me move backwords, in the same moment Ryan took Troy's arms so he couldn't hurt us. My ex-boyfriend tryed to break free, but Ryan was more strong than I thought.

"Ok, now I think we can talk" Sharpay started, I could feel that she was shaking for the anger, she was so angry with Troy for everythig he had put us throught.

"Talk?! You're kidnapping me!" he shouted.

"Don't yell like that" my girlfriend warned him "Or everybody will see those cute pictures" she added and he immediately stopped.

"You won't do a thing like that" he said looking at me.

"We will Troy" I replied looking in his eyes with all the anger I felt for all that time he blackmailed us.

"And if you don't leave them alone everyone will know that you like making out with me!" Ryan exclaimed. Troy tryed to punch him or kick him, but every attempt was useless, so he gave up and lowered his head.

"Ok, I will leave you alone but nobody will ever see those pictures and will never know about all this" he said firmly.

"That's the deal" Sharpay concluded.

"Ok" he finally said and Ryan let him go. He walked to the door.

"I don't want to see you three never again" he stated before going out.

"We don't want either" Sharpay concluded and she hugged me, all of us started to laugh, happy that everything was finally finished.


End file.
